1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are getting the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), etc. due to their physical and chemical properties. An example of a Group III-V nitride semiconductor is a semiconductor material having a compositional formula of InxAlyGa1-x-yN (0≦x≦1, 0≦x≦1, 0≦x+y≦1).
A light emitting diode (LED) is one type of semiconductor devices which converts electricity to light using the characteristics of a semiconductor, or is used as a light source.
LEDs or LDs using such a nitride semiconductor material are mainly used in light emitting devices for obtaining light, or are being applied as light sources for various devices such as a key pad light emitting part of a mobile phone, an electronic signboard, a lighting apparatus, a display apparatus, and the like.